


Let me take a selfie

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: — Дай-ка я себя сфоткаю.— Я сам нас сфоткаю.Пьянь Сехун и пьянь Тао развлекаются в туалете.





	Let me take a selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо ~~нет~~ бете Mitsunari_Ishida.
> 
> Просто захотелось написать.
> 
> Песня: The Chainsmokers - #Selfie

В задымленном клубном туалете воняет алкоголем, сигаретами и сексом. Один пьяный парень привязывает другого пьяного парня к радиатору батареи. Тот, кто сидит и пытается снять веревку — Тао, кто шатается, но завязывает узлы — Сехун.

— Бат лет ми тэйк э селфи, меееен, — медленно ворочает языком Тао.  
— Подожди, ты еще падаешь, — также отвечает Сехун.

Он дает китайцу в руки айфон и направляет на него экран. Ничего не получается, у Хуана дрожат руки и фотография смазывается. 

— Дай я нас сфоткаю, — сжаливается О и присаживается рядом.

В итоге в кадр попадает его лоб и подбородок Тао. 

— Норм. — Сехун выбирает фильтры и отправляет в Инстаграм.  
— XX Pro пставил?  
— Willow. Я обычно его.  
— Дурк! И покаж фотку.

Им уже ставят три лайка, но у китайца только один вопрос.

— Где зеркл?  
— Кто?  
— Ну вон. — Тао указывает на зеркало напротив них. — Хочу на его фне.

Сехун пьяно фыркает и возражает, что тот не стоит на ногах. Именно поэтому привязан. Именно поэтому О устанавливает свои правила селфи. Тао медленно машет головой и поднимает указательный палец. Он против и намерен быстро протрезветь, хотя бы для фотки. 

И это ему удается спустя три пьяные песни, попытки зачитать реп и обслюнявливания шеи Сехуна. Тао еще не достаточно трезв, но стоять может. Это на его взгляд. А на взгляд О кому-то надо худеть, чтобы беспалевно опираться на чужие плечи, заставляя этого кого-то присаживаться из-за разницы в росте. 

Тао прицеливается и делает несколько снимков. Все резкие и четкие, и парни не выглядят бухими идиотами, а так, расслабленными сексуальными парнями. Пусть и пошатывающимися под ветром бесполезного кондиционера. Сехун залипает и неожиданно для себя кладет голову на плечо Тао. Тот не выдерживает и заваливается на бок. 

Их спасает то, что стенка рядом. Хуан, падая, выставляет руку с айфоном наверх и машинально обнимает О. Их губы сталкиваются, палец случайно нажимает на кнопку, и они фоткаются. Сехун хочет возмутиться. Сехун хочет наконец спросить, что за баба была за столиком и почему Тао с ней флиртовал. Сехун просто хочет. А вот Тао делает. Он слизывает с чужих губ вкус виски с колой, проникая языком в рот. О шумно вздыхает и подается навстречу сильным рукам, раскрываясь под напором китайца. Кажется, падает телефон, Тао хватает парня за загривок и тянет вниз, чтобы впиться в длинную шею. Сехун трется возбужденным членом о пах парня и хочет попросить о большем, как дверь в туалет открывается...

— Ну бля, нахуй! Бэк, давай в отель, тут все занято!

Дверь с грохотом закрывается, оставляя испуганных парней одних.

— Ебаный Пак Чанёль, — выдыхает возмущенный Тао. — Ну что, продолжим?


End file.
